1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to diving platforms, and more particularly to a slip resistant diving platform cover.
2. Description of Related Art
The following art defines the present state of this field:
Johnson, U.S. Pat. No. 1,347,510 describes a portable spring board for diving. This invention has utility when incorporated in diving spring boards.
Buck, U.S. Pat. No. 2,963,294 provides a non-skid deck on metal diving boards. This invention provides a non-skid deck having desired durability and desired safety to the divers.
Griffith et al., U.S. Pat. No. 3,003,763 describes a diving board and mounting means and provides a portable diving board unit which is strong, durable, rugged and compact in construction and which is light in weight and can be easily moved from place to place.
Austin, U.S. Pat. No. 3,035,837 describes a weather-resistant wooden diving board in which a substantial portion of its length adjacent to the free end remains straight and a major portion of its length bends substantially uniformly when the board is loaded, even under varying loads. This invention reduces the dipping of the diving board tip when a concentrated load is placed upon it.
Gabrielson et al., U.S. Pat. No. 3,058,743 describes an improved springboard of the type used in competitive diving events in organized competition and for recreation purposes.
Gabrielson et al., U.S. Pat. No. 3,178,333 describes an invention that relates to springboards of the type used in competitive diving events in organized competition and for recreation purposes and the like. More particularly, this invention relates to a safety mat for the outboard ends of such diving board.
Kollsman, U.S. Pat. No. 3,942,199 describes bathing fixtures, such as bathtubs and shower receptors and devices such as diving boards and surfboards are provided with a contoured surface. At least within an area on which a person normally sits or stands, to provide within such area a great number of alternate, raised and depressed surface portions bounded by sharp edges, which break down skip-promoting liquid film.
Jahoda, U.S. Pat. No. 5,116,045 describes a sports mat, especially a judo mat of an elastic foam-like material and possibly a sheath. According to the invention, the elastic foam-like material is arranged on a stiff approximately circular plate, which has a central projection on the underside and is fitted so as to "float" on a yielding foam.
The prior art teaches diving platforms and the use of a non-slip surface in conjunction with diving springboards. However, the prior art does not teach a detachable diving platform cover. The present invention can be easily locked into place over a diving platform for safe and secure diving. After use, the invention can be quickly and easily removed without any complex tools. The present invention fulfills the need for an easily modified diving platform and provides further related advantages as described in the following summary.